


【knkz】Trick and Treat

by AkiraLin



Category: ChroNoiR (Nijisanji), Nijisanji
Genre: Animal Ears, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Necklaces, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Tails, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: 吸血鬼叶x万圣节限定戴项圈博美葛葉◆简介：当万圣之夜降下属灵的恩典之时，神明的织机重新振起，彼此的世界终将交覆。
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 121





	1. 万圣前夜

“Trick or treat!”

抱着一大袋零食回家的葛葉，一进门就遭到了某个假神父的甜美声线攻击。

还有一副占据整个视野的，半边挂着褐色的血痕与疮疤，嘴角咧开到耳际的恐怖猫猫脸。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——！”

属实胆小的吸血鬼被吓得汗毛乍起，脚下一个踉跄，连同装着满满零食的纸袋一起跌向那个始作俑者的怀里。他只觉得一阵天旋地转，回过神来的时候已经被叶稳稳抱住，只是草莓牛奶和蜂蜜蛋糕掉了一地。

“叶——！你这家伙……呜哇可怕——”

本来想要气愤地指责那个总是喜欢恶作剧的恋人，抬头对上对方过于逼真的妆容时又被吓一跳，葛葉的声音骤然变调，就像刚想凶人的幼犬遇上某种大型猫科动物一样。

他从叶的怀里挣出双手，捂住自己的脸——只要把整张脸盖住那就一定能保护好眼睛不去看了，葛葉是这么想的——然后继续发出闷闷的声音，“别这么吓我啊你，很可怕啊知不知道！”

耳边传来叶的笑声，而且还越来越大，带着他特有的颤音和气音，听得葛葉羞恼万分。

“か、な、え——！！！”

“好啦，好啦，对不起嘛……”

嘴上虽然这么说，叶笑得根本停不下来。这只吸血鬼每次被自己捉弄到的反应都太过可爱，正因如此才会趁对方出门屯零食的时候，翻出那套神父的黑袍，然后飞速画好了自己都能被吓到的恐怖妆。

毕竟，今晚是万圣夜嘛。

对作为恋人的吸血鬼来说，也应该是个重要的节日吧？既然如此。

——这只是计划的第一步呢。

“真是的，明明是我好不容易准备的惊喜呢……”

一边故意委屈地说着，把脸重新洗得清清爽爽的叶，和还在赌气不说话的葛葉一起收拾满地的零食。

他偷瞄着对方俯身捡起瓶装乌龙茶时，运动外套的领子下露出的一截白皙侧颈，忍不住凑近亲了一下。

——啾。

吸血鬼的脸霎时红了大半，绯色从脸颊漫到耳根。

“呜哇——”发出一声怪叫，葛葉像小动物受惊似的抽紧脖子，往后蹦了一小步，“叶！干嘛啦你又……”

叶向他投去无辜的目光，“又……又怎么了吗？”

葛葉涨红了脸说不出话，只是皮肤还残留着丝丝湿润的热感，无比清楚地提醒着自己，绝对不会错的，人类惯用的恶作剧。

“又……”他的声音小的跟蚊子似的，“又突然亲过来……”

明明已经同居了几个月，这样的举动还是每次都能吓到自己。

并不是讨厌，根本一点都不讨厌，说到底作为恋人该做的事都全部做过好多次了，只是这种突然的表达，带着不知有没有的特殊意味的亲吻，总让自己感觉对方很危险。

对名为“叶”的人类的、没有必要的、莫名的危险感，这就是吸血鬼真正抗拒的东西。

叶还穿着那身过于肃穆的黑袍，卸下妆容以后的他，若是静静地站立着，那副姿态真如同悲天悯人的神父，前来救赎流落人间的吸血鬼。

“葛葉讨厌吗，这样的kiss？”

如同蓬松的棉花糖一样的声音传来，带着委屈的意味。

怎么可能有人能对发出这种声音的人生气，更何况是葛葉，他支支吾吾地开口，“要说讨厌倒也不是……”

“那就是喜欢咯？”

“啊啊，也不是喜欢……”

叶的声音沉了几分，棉花糖里掺了雨和雪，“果然葛葉还是讨厌吧？”

“——没有！完全没有！不讨厌叶的kiss！”

骤然拔高的音调连自己都吓了一跳，回过神来时才发现好像说了什么了不得的话。

“那……”尾音似乎带着愉悦的上翘感，叶向吸血鬼露出了灿烂的笑容，他悄然拉近两人的距离，手抚上对方的腕间，“我想继续可以吗？”

“……哈？”

葛葉的手背被叶搔刮得发痒，心底也莫名躁动起来。眼前的恋人凑得很近，脸颊能感到温暖的气息，他望着那双钴青色的眼眸，从那片碧湖中传来的，是一如既往的温柔目光。

“我是说，想要继续可以吗，葛葉？”

人类叫着他的名字，仿佛苇草在湖面上漾起波纹，荡入葛葉的心里。

等等，他好像有一根救命苇草。

“对了，叶……”葛葉胡乱开口，感觉自己的转进简直烂到家，被夸过的语言能力消失无踪，“今天是万圣节吧？所以……所以……嘶……”

叶没有接话，似在等他继续。空气仿佛凝滞了，四周静得不可思议。

放弃思考的葛葉根本不知道自己说了什么。

“总之来做点能纪念的事吧刚刚你的妆也洗掉了所以这回我来怎么样——”

听到这句葛语的叶笑得更灿烂了。

“好的哦。”

——啊，第二步也，顺利完成。

“呜……嗯……”

“还不行哦葛葉，还有一点……”

“唔嗯……唔……已经……不行了……呜……”

“没事的……来，继续……”

吸血鬼含泪咽下人类灌入的最后一杯猩红液体。

为什么会变成这样啊！

葛葉晕乎乎地想着，记得是先被叶半强迫地换上压箱底的贵族衣装，那些麻烦得要死的搭扣、拉链和饰品都由对方亲手整理得服帖——也许身体还被趁机摸了个遍——然后叶说要玩莫名其妙的“Trick and Treat”，两个明明穿得像是舞会头牌一样的男性坐在一起联机打弱智的互坑游戏，谁输了就要吃一块买回来的蛋糕。结果就是葛葉不停地被塞了好多块，而且还是在叶的怀里被亲手喂的。

那时候嘴里泛着发腻的甜味，即使很喜欢甜食也被喂得太过分了一点。

不仅如此，中途叶说着“神父要去给强欲的吸血鬼觅食了～”就出了门，没过多久提着一袋瓶瓶罐罐回来，而葛葉直到被灌下去才知道，那些全是各式各样的果酒。

度数并不高的酒只能让脑袋变得昏沉，处于半醉状态的葛葉感到人类似乎有所动作，他睁开眼，视野中一片迷濛，勉强能够看清逐渐靠近的轮廓。

叶的气息混着酒味扑面而来，恍惚间觉得唇瓣印上了柔软的触感。他顺从地张开嘴，感到覆上来的唇舌带着灼人的热度，甜味的液体滑入口腔，还有无法咽下的部分沿着嘴角淌下去，在吸血鬼的脖颈间留下淡红的痕迹。

等到酒液渡尽以后，叶非但没有放开葛葉，反倒加深了这个吻。

唇瓣被略重地吮吸，然后是炽热的舌轻叩齿关，因为不想恋人被自己的尖牙划伤而主动卸下防御的葛葉几乎是一瞬间就后悔了这个决定。叶的舌顺着粘膜闯进来，像是刻意撩拨一样缓缓舔弄，接着卷起自己不由自主地回应的舌轻轻牵拉。

“呜呜……！”

喉头仿佛燃起了一把火，被酒精催动着从胸口烧遍全身，让本就不清醒的大脑更加混乱不堪。

这个深吻结束的时候，葛葉浑然不觉自己的呼吸紊乱得不成样，双臂拥着人类的身躯，就像还想主动索吻一般。

叶又含了一口酒喂给葛葉，溢出的酒液沾湿了衣领。他不顾对方眷恋的唇舌，俯身下去舔舐濡湿的颈项，满意地听到葛葉带着一丝异样的喘息。

那么……第三步。

他悄然解开吸血鬼那束紧的领口，将一整瓶酒就这么沿着衣襟倾倒进去。酒液浸透华贵的衣料，呈现出比漆黑更深邃的颜色，凉意激得葛葉稍微回神，又被人类卷入更深的情潮之中。

叶像朝圣者般一路沿着酒痕舔舐过葛葉的上身。隔着衣服传来的潮湿触感以及丝丝热意仿佛燎起了更大的火苗，灼得身体愈发干渴。葛葉难耐地蹭着人类，将自己贴近那份热度，而始作俑者似乎已经满足似的停下动作，任由他在怀中呜咽。

“葛葉……”叶在他耳边低语，“是你说的哦，万圣节要做值得纪念的事。”

“嗯……咳……！”

连回应都算不上的声音甫一出口，就被突然袭来的某种窒息感扼住。

——叶在吸血鬼的白皙脖颈处缚上了一个暗红的皮质项圈，还束到压迫气管的程度。

“那么，夜晚还很长呢……”


	2. 万圣后夜

1、

叶温柔地为他系好项圈的搭扣。

白皙肌理缚上了深红如血的皮质，隐约可见其上暗沉的花纹。葛葉反应过来时，那脖颈束缚上的活扣已经连上了一条泛着冷光的银链。

即使被酒精催昏的头脑也能明白这是什么过分的对待，偏偏对方是自己的恋人，葛葉想要抗拒，但仅是一瞬间的犹豫就已足够——叶扯紧了银链，逼吸血鬼仰视他，目光游离过因窒息感而蹙起的眉，穿过轻颤的眼睫，落入那片赤色之中。

如同血染的魔镜一般，那双猩红眸子满心满眼地映照出的，是比平日更危险又更虔诚的自己的模样。叶看到自己向吸血鬼露出的神情，那是绝对不会在旁人面前显现的，只有葛葉能接受的漆黑欲望。

原来已经深陷到这个地步了吗。

本以为在关系中掌握主动的他，任由控制欲在释放与满足的螺旋中膨胀，然而吸血鬼对他的信任一如往常，这份来自远比人类强大的生灵的依赖，终是让他与自己的欲望和解，将无限情感诉诸名为“葛葉”的彼岸。

叶捧起葛葉的脸颊，深深地吻了下去。

“唔嗯……”

不同于之前带着明显目的性的吻，叶的动作十分轻柔，引诱着对方的唇舌与自己纠缠，残留的果酒味与彼此的津液交织在一起，是任何甜食都不能比拟的甘美。葛葉因项圈的窒息感而更欲汲取人类的气息，他急切地伸出舌索吻，被对方轻咬在口中吮吸，结果氧气非但没有滋养身体反倒被夺去更多，连细微的呜咽都被吞没。

身躯仿佛陷入了一潭沼泽之中，底下翻涌着愈发强烈的欲望，体内燃起的火将神智与魔力一并灼烧，搅得他的意识一团糟。葛葉不自觉地想要拥住叶，指尖触及那身过于厚重的黑袍，然后生怕脱离似的紧紧攀住。

他被吻得浑身发软，酒液浸湿的华服沾在身上的感觉很不好受，偏偏那些过于繁复的设计根本就不是已经半醉半醒的自己能脱下来的，只能无助地缩在叶的怀里，感到对方的手摩挲着腰际，轻巧地解开皮带，撩起马甲和内衬探了进去。

“哈……啊……”

恋人的掌心如此灼热，被触碰的皮肤像是要烧起来，在酒精影响下变得更加敏感的身体不满足于简单的爱抚，难耐地扭动着想要更多。明明上衣除了领子解开以外都还算齐整，版型规整的低腰长裤却在磨蹭中被卷下一部分。叶的动作渐渐变得放肆，一边揉捏着触感极佳的温凉肌肤，一边指尖沿着吸血鬼的小腹一路向下滑到胯间，握住那根已经半抬头的玩意轻轻搓弄。

“叶……那里……哈啊……不行……啊……！”

下身传来的快感比以往任何一次都要强烈，仅是刚刚开始的抚弄就引起阵阵电流，窜入大脑中炸开。眼角被逼出生理泪水，葛葉啜泣着在人类的掌中勃起，因太过羞耻而不由自主地埋首于叶的颈间，嗅闻着那亚麻发梢传来的清新味道。

怀中人的反应过于可爱，以至于叶下意识地想要继续侵犯。游离的手将吸血鬼裸露的臀部揉得发红，爱抚前端的掌心也感到了液体的濡湿。他深吸了几口气，还是放缓了动作，将葛葉抱得更紧一些，然后安抚似的摸索着瘦削的肩背，顺着脊椎直到尾骨处停下。

那里有一处若不仔细抚摸根本无法察觉的凸起。

时间差不多了，叶想。

过分地喂酒也好，半强迫地扣上项圈也好，都是为了最后一步，那是只需等待就可完成的终章。

过于缓慢的动作令葛葉不由得抬起头，睁着迷蒙的眼试图分辨叶的神情，他看到那双灰蓝眸子底下闪烁着异样的兴奋，如同幽灵船上燃起一簇火苗，让自己再次感到那种莫名讨厌的危险感。葛葉想要逃避，体内已被挑起的情欲烧灼得他十分难受，但无论怎么乞求都无法得到纾解，挺立的性器被有一下没一下地抚弄，近乎挑逗的动作反而让欲望更加炽烈，压迫着被快感占据的神经，连自己魔力早已紊乱这一事实都没有发现。

就是这个时间，零点快到了，五，四，三……

叶确实已经兴奋得难以自持，不过在自制力与欲望的对抗中他从未败北，更何况这次计划的奖赏是他只要稍微想象就足以狂喜的，葛葉的另一副模样。

二，一。

沙漏在心野中倾覆，晚钟于灵魂里回响，万圣后夜，诸灵显圣。

“呜——！！”

骤然袭来的痛楚激得葛葉弓起身，被叶紧紧拥住，体内魔力不受控制地汹涌而出，缠绕在周身，激发出某种未知的异变。

“叶……放开……放开我……呜……！”

危险感如同警钟在脑海里尖叫着，葛葉拼命挣扎起来，他第一次感到发自内心的恐慌——并非是对自己身体的未知反应，而是害怕人类被卷入其中的恐慌。然而叶的力道大得惊人，死死扯住锁链不让吸血鬼脱离怀抱，他再次吻住葛葉的唇，将痛呼尽数封缄。

魔力漫卷过相拥的两人，波动愈发澎湃，直到一次仿佛共鸣心跳般深达灵魂的震荡之后，一切重归寂静。

首先回归的知觉来自脑袋上的奇妙触感。

不，不是“脑袋上”，而是那里的新感官与空气、自己的头发以及恋人的气息接触的感觉。

那是一对生着雪白绒毛的犬耳，自葛葉的银色发丛间冒出来，听觉仿佛放大了多倍，触觉似乎也极为敏感，被叶无意识地吹口气都会轻颤不已。更要命的是身后也传来类似的感觉：他的尾椎处延伸出一条蓬松的大尾巴，因紧张而翘起，不安分地摆动着。

葛葉被狼灵附体了。

魔力连同体力一起被异变抽去大半，他瘫在叶的怀里大口喘息，浑然不觉自己那条还未学会控制的尾巴不断地扫过彼此的身躯。毛茸茸的触感撩得叶心底发痒，他一把捉住葛葉的尾巴尖，故意逆着毛撸下去。

葛葉身子猛地一弹，呜呜地惊叫出声。连自己长了尾巴的现状都还没适应的幼犬骤然受到这种欺负，柔顺的毛皮被叶撸得乱糟糟，尾骨传来难以言喻的刺激，充斥着十足的诡异电流。

那指尖还变本加厉地滑下去，恶劣地挠起了尾巴根。

仿佛蚂蚁啃噬般的麻痒感沿着脊椎直窜而上，就像打开了什么开关一样，力气从被摩挲的尾根处流失，腰部软得使不上劲。新生的神经尽职尽责地传来奇异的信号，冲击得他的大脑晕晕乎乎。

“……舒服吗，葛葉？”

“哈……啊……那是……什么……啊……”

葛葉尾巴的触感实在太过良好，让叶简直爱不释手。心底泛起恶作剧成功的满足，但还不够，叶的视线落到了那对毫无自觉地一抖一抖的绒白犬耳上，耳尖的毛还一下下地蹭着他的脖子。

这叫人怎么忍得住。

他低下头，小心翼翼地抿住一只耳朵，轻轻地咬了一口。

葛葉吃痛地抽气，想要缩起脖子又被项圈牵着扯紧，敏感的兽类耳朵被啃咬一下后又被温柔地舔舐，能够清楚地感觉到人类的舌顺着耳骨的弧度舐过，还伸进耳孔里翻搅。某种不堪入耳的水声和细密的快感一并传至颅内，刺激得他几乎失神。

如细雪般绵软的绒毛服帖地耷拉下来，尾根处的手也变换方向为他顺毛。他舒服得浑身发软，喘息完完全全染上了情欲的嘶哑。本就灵敏的嗅觉在异变之后似乎再次被开发，恋人的味道将他笼罩，那份清新犹如苔原积雪的气息让他无比安心，攀着叶的手渐渐放松下来。

像受到抚慰的小动物一样，葛葉不由自主地磨蹭着叶的身子，对发生在对方身上的另一种变化丝毫没有察觉。

2、

叶的眼底沉着一抹深红，如同血雾萦绕在幽深的碧海之上。

确信恋人已经适应了异变的身体，他舔了舔自己抽长的尖牙，对准仍含在口中的犬耳，下颔用上了稍稍加重的力道。

“嘶……！”

连痛呼都被扼在喉头，葛葉感到自己初生的兽耳被什么锐物戳了一下。伤口泌出晶莹的血珠，染在绒毛上宛如落雪红梅，而身为始作俑者的叶正在无比珍惜地舔舐着这份鲜红。

那是犹如神明恩赐般的甘美味道，鲜活的生命触及舌尖，润入喉头，让叶的全身都忍不住颤栗。

原来当一只吸血鬼是这种感觉。

血脉也好，魔力也好，构成作为吸血鬼的葛葉的“部分”在零点的异变中转移到了叶的身上。仅是浅尝一滴鲜血就能感受到，他的体内翻涌着澎湃的欲望，叫嚣着想要吸取更多。蝴蝶骨至后腰处的肌肉也在蠢蠢欲动，仿佛有两道热痕从内部印刻在皮肤上，只需稍稍催动就能召唤出黑暗的蝠翼。

不仅如此，这份来自恋人的能力让他们之间建立起了某种联系，怀里人的心跳与他同步，思维与意识朝着彼此蔓延，连灵魂都仿佛相互缠绕。

至少在今晚……叶想，可以稍稍放纵一下吧。

悄悄将咬伤治愈，留恋般地舐去最后一滴血，他在葛葉额前落下一吻，然后故意拉开一点距离，向对方露出自己的尖牙。

叶看到那只真正的吸血鬼的目光有一瞬间的闪躲。

“害怕吗，葛葉？”他轻声低语，指尖摩挲着毛茸茸的犬耳，“我也变成吸血鬼了哦。”

“……在说什么啊你。”

是意想不到的回答，从葛葉那沙哑的嗓子中发出来。

他不满地摸了摸自己脖子上的项圈，银链的另一端还掌握在叶的手中，莫大的危险感几乎要将他溺毙——即使如此也不想逃避。

要说不害怕是不可能的，只是。

身为不知道活了多少岁月的吸血鬼，在遇到叶之前所经历的怪事数也数不清，倒不如说自己的恋人只是平凡的人类这件事，才是足以令他悲伤的异常。葛葉已经受够了这种危险感，比起盲目地痴迷于叶给予的温柔中，投以无由的信任，不如连同那暗面一起欣然接纳，一如强者敢于拥刀入怀。

只要叶还是叶就好，葛葉是这么想的。

酒精的热意还在灼烤着体内的欲望，他觉得自己脑子大概已经烧坏了。

“叶，我说你这家伙啊……”

一边这么说着，指尖勾起自己的项圈主动凑近，葛葉扯紧脖子咽下唾沫的时候看到了叶脸上的复杂神情，然后他促狭地环住对方的脖颈，伸舌舔了一下，“要我教你怎么吸血吗？”

叶清晰地听见了意识里那根弦绷断的声音。

毫无自觉的恋人正在用唇瓣磨蹭着他的颈部，呼出的气息拂过肌肤，激起阵阵痒意。葛葉裸着下身跨坐在他身上，白皙修长的双腿紧夹着他的腰，雪松似的尾巴悠悠然地在身后摆动，晃得他心神不宁。叶忍不住低下头去吻他，先是那对幼兽的耳，接着是银白如月光的鬓发，然后沿着眉眼与颧骨的弧度一路细密地啄吻至血色淡薄的唇，终归是珍重地、深深地吻了下去。

唇舌仿佛在交缠的那一刻就燃起烈火，比之前烧得更炽更烈，连彼此的尖牙都来不及收起，任由舌在深吻中划伤，涌出淋漓的鲜血，然后连同津液一起被吞咽下去。这是一场宛如在末世中起舞的吻，他们在灵魂的冥河里痛饮彼此的血与沫，于荒芜心灵的圣所中耳鬓厮磨。命运的织理在血液交渡之时悄然结成，同源的魔力烙下寂灭的刻印——一切都发生在瞬息之中。

深陷汹涌情潮中的两人对此毫无察觉。

舌头被伤得狠了，传来甜蜜的剧痛，即使如此也不想结束这个吻，葛葉呜咽着追逐叶的舌尖，像贪食的幼犬般汲取叶的气息，然后他伸出的舌被惩罚似地卷住吮吸，轻轻地往外牵拉，在叶的领地内被细密啃噬。令人头晕目眩的窒息感袭来，鲜血沿着纠缠的舌流下，溢出嘴角，在白皙脖颈上蜿蜒出艳红的血迹，浸入项圈的皮质之中。

眼角余光瞟到了这副景象，叶终是放过了葛葉，虔诚地俯下去为恋人清理。翻涌的魔力细致入微地治愈伤口，他如同偷腥的猫一般不漏掉每一丝残血，小心翼翼地舔舐干净。覆在祭袍之下的身体已经觉得燥热难耐，叶耐住性子解开黑扣，然后重新抚上那劲瘦的腰肢，把葛葉狠狠地往怀里揉，揉得光洁肌肤泛起绯红的色泽，还把华贵的衣装往上卷得一团糟，手不由分说地伸进去揪起乳尖捻弄，听见自对方喉头溢出的细微呻吟。

“叶……轻点……呜……疼……”

吸血鬼蹙着两条好看的眉，眼睫轻颤着眯起，半张着泛着水光的唇叫着他的名字，这副模样简直太过诱人，令叶无论看多少次都不腻。他恶劣地加重了力道，绕着圈碾压那充血的两点，还用指甲轻轻搔刮，终于满意地听到葛葉带着哭腔的乞求。怀中人分明疼痛却还往自己怀里钻，蹭得叶的呼吸都乱了几分，欲望已经叫嚣着想要发泄，心底仿佛有一颗生根发芽的种子抽出缠结的腥红藤蔓，长成熊熊燃烧的参天枯树。

肆虐的手指终于放过那被玩弄得红肿的可怜玩意，指尖一寸寸地沿着胸腹往下探，描摹着细腻匀称的肌理。叶的动作在胯骨处停下，他一手掐着葛葉的劲瘦腰肢，一手故意放着那根已经全然挺立的、还抵着自己小腹的性器不碰，转而挤进胯间，揉捏起富有弹性的大腿根部。

再次抿住葛葉发丛间抖得不成样的犬耳轻轻啃咬，叶又用那种如蜂鸟振翅般的气音开口，“葛葉很想我碰那里吧？”

“哈……啊……谁要啊……唔嗯……！”

敏感的腰被狠捏了一下，传来过电般的奇异快感，倔强的话语还未说完便转为惊呼。葛葉被叶摸得下身发软，涨红的前端被手背若有若无地蹭过但就是不得纾解，他口干舌燥，咽下唾沫想要索吻，却突然被颈部束缚传来的力道往下拉。

混乱的意识无法产生抗拒的念头，身躯渐渐从叶的怀中滑下去。

“既然如此，比起吸血……”叶喘着气低语，目光幽深地看着葛葉被他牵着项圈渐渐埋下头，停在了自己那团已经看得出形状的鼓包上，“我更想你吸这里。”

3、

吸血鬼的脸唰地一下红了个通透。

虽然同居后那方面的事已经做了很多次，但往往都是叶主动服务，把他爱抚得晕晕乎乎然后一次次地要他。做的时候他连叶的那东西都不愿想象，更何况是这么近地用嘴……呜不行，再想下去就要融化了……

即使如此也不想落入下风，他鼓起勇气耍狠似地开口，浑然不觉自己嗓音染着情欲的低哑，“不怕我咬断吗？”

“要是葛葉想的话也不是不可以，”叶话锋一转，带着几乎可以称之为愉悦的上挑尾音，“不过苦的可是你哦。”

葛葉的眼底闪烁着羞愤委屈的复杂神色，唇抿得快要滴出血来，半晌才蹦出两个音节。

“变态。”

而那个变态正在温柔地抚摸着自己的脸，居高临下地俯视着他。如夜空般暗沉的灰蓝眼眸盛着满溢的爱意，向他投去珍惜又迷恋的目光，那目光并非将他灵魂束缚的锁链，而是一方只有他能寻到的沉寂故乡。

只有他，只有他能全然目睹名为“叶”的一切。

被这个念头驱使着的葛葉主动将身子伏了下去。

凭着记忆中叶为他服务的样子，葛葉小心翼翼地隔着棉质的黑色内裤吻上那团东西，是温热的触感，然后见叶没有反应便试探性地伸出舌头舔舐，将布料舔得潮湿。他的胆子慢慢大了起来，缓缓将生机勃勃的鼓包虚含入口中，轻轻地哈气，舌尖隔着布料顶起勃发的前端，湿润的双唇也覆了上去，吮吸出隐秘的水声，能感觉到叶的性器被他抚慰着逐渐变大，撑满口腔，渐渐地要含不住那形状。

“唔嗯……唔……呜哈……”

嘴中尝到了些许腥甜的液体，葛葉还想逃避似地就这么隔着布料继续做下去，被叶扯紧项圈抬起头。修长精致的手抚上他的脸颊，指腹意味深沉地拨弄着他刚刚算是含过那东西的唇，在一次无意识的喘息中拇指挤了进来，戏弄似地按住他的舌。

“葛葉太慢了呢，是故意的吗……”叶玩味地这么说着，把食指也伸了进去，看着那条不安分的猩红舌尖被夹着，从葛葉被迫张开的溢着津液的嘴中扯出的样子，心底充斥着邪恶的满足感，“既然做了就要努力做好啊，葛酱～”

葛葉呜呜地惊叫出声，舌尖被放开的一瞬间就愤愤地偏过头去，一边红着脸不满地嘟囔着，一边还是用手勾住了叶的内裤边缘，“不要用那个称呼啊，我做就是了……”

天知道他下了多大的决心，理应没有的心脏似乎在胸腔中狂跳，本来凝滞的血液也雀跃地沸腾着，那种如同禁忌一般的羞耻感充斥全身，满得要溢出来。葛葉自暴自弃地扒下撑紧的布料，那根硬挺的东西几乎是弹到他脸上，炽热滚烫像是要把肌肤灼伤。他第一次这么近地观察到叶的性器，青紫的血管和褶皱都看得一清二楚，并非巨硕但明显是恰到好处的上翘弧度，这让他想起以前做的时候这东西撑开体内的激烈触感，反应过来时过于淫秽的想象已经挥之不去。

“葛葉好像很喜欢呢……”

“呜……闭嘴！”

呼吸急促得不像话，意识也被叶挑逗得发蒙，葛葉勉强想着“至少不能咬下去”的原则，张开湿润的唇含住了前端。口中霎时间充满了腥甜的味道，浓郁的麝香气息直往上冲，刺激得眼角流出生理泪水，明明只是浅浅地含进了头部就这么难受，葛葉下意识地想退却被后脑传来的力道制住。正在享受的叶按着他不让脱离，指尖陷入银白的发丛间，爱惜地抚摸着因太过羞赧紧张而扁成飞机状的兽耳。

敏感的耳际传来酥酥麻麻的温柔触感，和脑后那种不容拒绝的力度一起，仿佛鼓动着他继续。葛葉不由自主地将勃发的欲望往下含，努力撑开口腔不让尖牙伤到恋人，手撑在叶的胯上，握住还未被纳入的部分轻轻揉搓，舌尖一点一点地感受到冠状沟和系带的纹路往里蔓延，然后是绷着血管的茎身摩擦舌苔的火热触感，仿佛要将嘴烫坏。

他渐渐觉得呼吸困难，叶的性器已经顶到了上颚，满满当当地压迫着舌根，再往下就要干呕起来。可是吮着茎身的唇离那根部还差一截，这只毫无经验的吸血鬼一时间不知如何继续下去，手指无助地托着底下的囊袋，脸颊泛着病态的潮红，皱起的鼻头正在难受地吸气。

这回可真是欺负狠了，叶终是心软了下来。

欲望被吸血鬼湿软温凉的口腔吞没大半，粘膜紧紧包裹着，前端抵在柔嫩的软腭上，能感到被他堵住的潮湿呼吸轻轻拂过沟回，舒服得他忍不住低喘出声。叶看到身下人还想不管不顾地继续往下，连忙制住动作，用尽力轻柔的力道扯起银发，引导葛葉往外吐出，他的器物逆着碾过舌面，抽出来的那一截上沾着晶亮的唾液，淫靡得令人发狂。

涨红的前端还被含着，红肿的唇箍住了冠状沟，叶耐心地等恋人适应。直到葛葉无意识地吮吸起泌出的前液，舌也松懈地活动起来，他才隐忍地往里面顶，听到葛葉抑制不住的呜咽。

“真可爱。”

“呜呜……！呜嗯……唔……唔……”

即使正在吞纳着叶的欲望，被说可爱之后也想反驳的吸血鬼只能发出含混不清的呻吟。葛葉拧着细白的眉，眼圈通红地忍受着性器在口腔里挺送的感觉，被再次顶到上颚之后他终于懂得缓缓摆动头部吞吐那根东西，掌心裹住未能含下的部分，模仿起性交的动作上下套弄。

叶舒服得眯起眼，奖励宠物似地挠了挠葛葉的幼小犬耳，不再按住他的后脑勺，而是牵着银链不让他动作太快。眼前戴着项圈的葛葉顺从地服侍他的欲望的样子真如同宠物一般，有一瞬间心底冒出了就这么将这只吸血鬼豢养在身边的念头——想把他永远锁住，食物和欲望都由自己满足，如此筑起永恒温暖的蜜巢。

不行。

那不过是满足自己欲望的卑劣行为罢了，叶对自己说，而他爱葛葉吗？毫无疑问。他恨不得把葛葉揉进骨血里，某种意义上他们确实已经血脉交通，正因如此，这份爱并非成为彼此附庸的理由，他们是缠结的荆棘，是伴生的双星。叶从未忘记这只张扬跋扈的吸血鬼的骨子里是何等的优雅高贵，而身为人类的他终于能够与葛葉并肩。

还有什么不满足的呢？

汹涌的情潮漫过心间，叶怜惜地抚着恋人的潮红面颊，任由他青涩地吞吐自己的火热器物。葛葉的动作愈发顺畅，含下去的时候尽力放松舌根，不再抗拒那种腥甜的液体刺激喉头的炽辣感觉；吐出来时试着收紧腮帮，用口腔内膜和舌面紧紧裹住茎身，能清晰地感觉到叶的欲望在嘴里勃动，仿佛叫嚣着想要释放。羞耻中滋生出一丝成就感，甚至在湿软双唇吮住性器的空当间葛葉还有心思抬眼，想要偷瞄叶的反应。

如同慵懒的大猫一般，温和的眉眼舒展开来，叶望向他的潮湿目光内裹挟着似要将他溺毙的情愫。被吸血鬼服务得舒舒服服的人类并不压抑自己的喘息，平日里的甜美声线化作糖丝似的低吟，随着下身被吞吐的动作一声声地溢出来，听在葛葉心里泛起蜜一样的快意。

想着自己应该能接受更多，葛葉抬起头缓缓吐出嘴里的灼热，脱离时吮得过紧的唇内还传来啵的一声。他偏过头去伸着舌大口呼吸，感到上方传来不解的视线。但叶并未像他想的那样把他强迫地按回去，只是轻轻挠着那对毛绒绒的犬耳，仿佛了然于胸般等待他继续。那根硬挺的性器上已经沾满了晶莹黏稠的唾液和前列腺液，流到毛发稀疏的根部和囊袋上，滑得叶的下身一片湿腻。

葛葉一边重新吮住炽热的器物，一边闭起眼不愿看这副自己造成的淫秽景象。他忍受着刺鼻的麝香味把叶的东西往口中吸，吸得越来越深，直到抵着软腭压迫舌根，适应了一会儿之后，终于逼自己继续含了下去。

“唔……咳……”

狭窄的喉头被勃发性器的前端撑开的感觉极为难受，柔嫩的粘膜被狠狠挤压，葛葉强忍着想要干呕的生理反应，硬生生地含到了根部。喉头痉挛似地收缩着，更糟糕的是本就束紧的项圈还在压迫气管。窒息感铺天盖地般袭来，泪水不受控制地从通红眼角中溢出，连平时张扬锐利的红眸都开始涣散。

这副模样落入叶的眼底，他心疼极了，本以为葛葉只是想缓口气继续重复，根本没想到会做到这个地步，偏偏自己那根东西好像插进了另一个紧致湿软的甬道一般，深埋的前端被软肉一下下地排挤又吮咬，夹得他欲仙欲死。这份销魂的快感已然过度，他想抽出却被深埋腿间的恋人吸住，仿佛连灵魂都被吸紧，令他动弹不得，只好一遍遍地抚慰着耷拉下来的犬耳试图让葛葉好受一些。

“唔嗯……唔……呜……”

压抑着难耐的呻吟，葛葉就这么摆动脑袋吞吐起叶的器物。喉道一旦被开发其实就不算太糟，更何况脑后传来叶一贯的温柔抚触让他无比安心，他吮吸着勃发的性器上下牵拉，时不时埋下去让炽热的前端插入喉头，听到叶被他含得不住喘息。撑开过久的下颔渐渐觉得发酸，舌根尝到的甜腥液体也愈发浓郁，和叶身上的清新气息混在一起盈满口鼻，引发诡异又甜蜜的眩晕感，仿佛直面冻土狭缝中的妖艳花朵，又似溺于海底的凡人与发情的人鱼交媾一般令他痴迷其中，不由自主地加快了吞吐的速度。

叶被葛葉不管不顾的吮吸逼得快受不住了，他配合起吞纳的动作开始在吸血鬼口中抽送，以最后一丝理智维持着不让自己插得过深，性器碾过卷起的舌面，又在葛葉来不及往深处吸之前抽出。温凉的口腔已经变成和他一样的炽热，被粘膜紧紧包裹的快感一波波从下身袭来，脑内炸起无数火花，舒畅的热流冲刷过四肢百骸，漫卷着迅猛的情欲浪潮，将躁动不安的灵魂托得不断攀升。

“哈……啊……葛葉……已经……”

叶喘息着叫着恋人的名字，下腹的火热在愈发深重的情欲中被葛葉所纾解。红肿不堪的唇瓣含着茎身时，能感到湿软的舌尖舔舐过冠状沟，搔刮铃口，甚至还啜出那里分泌的粘稠淫液，然后性器被唇舌箍住根部狠狠吮吸，逼着插入柔嫩的喉道，内壁紧绞上来，仿佛品尝最美妙的甜食一般往里咽。

体内热意一遍又一遍地席卷全身，来自葛葉的魔力自发地催动着涌向后腰，那里的皮肤仿佛要裂开一般传来剧痛，又被更滚烫的热流全然盖过，仿若岩浆直接浇在脊背之上。

叶知道那是什么，但是已经不可能停下来了。

“葛葉……已经……哈……哈啊……真的……可以吗……”

一边迎合着性器在口中抽插，一边听见叶的紊乱话语的葛葉更加重了力度，像不服输的幼犬一般发狠似地紧紧含着滚烫硬挺的欲望，一次次地收缩喉头将前端绞缚。勃发的火热撞击发麻的口腔，渐渐失控的律动让他难以忍受地呜咽出声，即使如此也想要做到最后。被摩擦过的舌根尝到了不同于腥甜的味道，比之前的更粘稠、更甜腻、更刺鼻，像草莓牛奶里灌了烈酒与毒药。

银发被骤然紧揪住，犬耳也被揉按发皱，葛葉抗拒着这份力道不住地吞吐，感受到口中灼热愈发激烈的勃动。

叶低喘着冲刺，知觉仿佛全部涌向了体内两处，一边是被狱火般的魔力灼破的脊背，一边是被狠狠吮吸的欲望。

“葛葉……葛葉……呜——！！”

被逼到极限的叶，在叫着恋人名字的呻吟中，在炽烈如血的情潮里，随着背后两道幽暗如墨的锋锐撕扯开黑袍，张成似夜神亲临般遮天蔽日的漆黑巨翼，他终于将淤积已久的欲望尽数激注而出。

听到布料撕裂声时已无神分心，嘴里被射入一股又一股滚烫黏稠的液体，浓烈的麝香味直冲鼻腔，明明难受得不停流泪也死死含住，葛葉颤栗地忍受着那种甜到发苦又火辣的浊液刺激味蕾，涌入喉头。作为吸血鬼的本性发作，他不自觉地想把这份浓郁的精华咽入食道，偏偏早就不知道丢哪去的羞耻感卷土重来，还有深埋口中的性器压迫着无法吞咽，只来得及啜饮一点，更多的盈满整个口腔，从紧吮着欲望根部的唇瓣间溢出丝丝白浊。

“呜嗯……唔……唔……！”

叶的欲望在口中缓缓抽出，带出更多的精液，从嘴角一直流到下颔。在只剩头部还含着的时候葛葉不知哪根神经搭错了，猛地吸了一下，逼得叶将最后一点稠液也尽皆泄出，然后牵拉着晶莹水丝的性器终于从口中脱离。

他下意识抬起头望向叶，丝毫不觉自己的模样是多么糟糕：犬耳的绒毛被揉得一团乱，汗湿的银发贴在前额；那双深赤如血泊的眼眸里泛着涣散的水光，盛着失焦的迷离；泪水淌过眼角旁的痣，染湿潮红的面颊；最要命的是撑得过久的嘴一时间合不拢，只能张着沾满白浊的红肿双唇大口喘息。

叶深呼吸着平复情潮，比起感受脊背新生的蝠翼更重要的是眼前的恋人，手抚上对方嘴边想要替他拭去自己射出的东西，指尖甫一碰到皮肤就如同触电一般，被葛葉无意识伸出的猩红舌尖舔了一下。

这真是……

心底再度滋生出恶劣的想法，叶转而扣住吸血鬼的下颔，食指细细地勾起每一丝溢出的白浊送回他嘴里，然后拇指用力逼他合上双唇，指腹抵住喉结上方的咽肌不停按摩，刺激得葛葉呜咽着将口中盈满的精液全部咽下。

“唔嗯……呜……咳……！”

被呛到的同时下巴也被放开，葛葉感到食道被火辣的黏稠液体裹携着精华的生命力不断烧灼又滋养，那种诡异的感觉即使咽下去好久都还残留在体内，无比清楚地提醒着自己刚刚好像豁出去做了什么了不得的事。

他羞耻得受不了，红着脸偏过头去不敢看那个被自己服侍爽了的家伙，愤愤地开口，“这样就满足了吧，叶你这混蛋……呜哇啊啊啊——！”

不顾吸血鬼的怪叫，叶一把捞起葛葉揉到怀里，将赤裸的下身按在腰际跨坐，凌乱的潮热贴合冰凉的臀部，还抚着毛茸茸的脑袋抵住肩窝，确信他看到了自己身后张扬的暗黑双翼。

一边温柔地给这只幼犬顺毛，叶的声音带着情事后的慵懒，“葛葉，也放出你的翅膀吧。”

“……哈？”

“放出来就是了。”

“……噢。”

还没想通为啥叶的蝠翼看起来那么气势磅礴，葛葉一头雾水地放出自己的翅膀。那份毫无二致的幽深色泽自后腰处舒展开来，因些许不安而簌簌抖动。

虽然以前做到情难自禁的时候也会张开翅膀，但如今叶也有了以后，事情好像没那么简单。

手被拉过去摸向叶的身后，是与腰窝相连的翅根处。被叶玩过那么多次以后葛葉也知道那里很敏感，某种幼稚的报复心一旦生出就压不下去，他也坏心眼地抚弄起了那处相连的组织。

叶被他摸得浑身一抖，喉头溢出压抑的闷哼。这下葛葉玩心大起，不停地摩挲那新生的翅根，浑然不觉叶的怀抱在颤栗中逐渐收紧，直到他被拥得喘不过气，抬起头的一瞬间，视线落入叶的眼底就再也无法脱离。

那双眼宛如烟灰洗练过的蓝宝石，沉溺着要将他拆吃入腹的噬人眼神，但又分明地映射出自己的模样。

葛葉有一瞬间的恍惚。

眼前闪烁过层层重叠的幻象——吸血鬼与神父、长剑与十字架、烈火与教堂、墓碑与阳光。灵魂仿佛穿过无数镜面的回廊，落入万千星辰的倒影之中，遮覆世界的帷幕轰然揭下，他被席卷着拥向夜空，在那里伫立着一道漆黑的残月，呼唤他奔向命定的重逢。

紧接着一切都被唇上飘落的触感召回。

叶轻吻他的唇，比天边的羽毛还要轻。

然后夜空倾泻而下，那是叶的蝠翼将他笼罩，与自己的翅膀一起相向收紧，交错缠覆。

翼爪勾连，翼骨相嵌，翼膜贴合。

在紧密如一的怀抱中，耳边传来叶的呢喃。

“Sashya.”

4、

叶在呼唤他，一声声地，带着满溢的情愫，如同枯蝶最后一次振起翅膀般，就这么叫着他。

“Sashya.”

只有家人才能叫的名字、缠绵悱恻的音节。

“Sashya……”

葛葉主动吻住了叶。

胸口泛着莫名的哀伤，并不知道缘由，只是想亲吻他，亲吻叶，亲吻所爱。

仿佛只有这样才能填补残缺的灵魂。

嘴边尝到咸咸的味道，葛葉才发现自己正在流泪，然后泪水被叶细密地吻去。他们目光交汇，眼中倒映着彼此。

赤红与灰蓝相融，岩浆淌过翡翠，碧湖上燃起冲天火光。

葛葉再难忍耐心中发酵的万千情绪，颤抖地感受叶吮吻他的脖颈，项圈下的喉结不住滚动，被火热的舌连同皮质一起舔舐而过。挺直的腰被捏得死紧，敏感的蝠翼与尾根都被轮流爱抚，指尖摩挲肌肤点燃一簇又一簇火苗。嘶哑的喘息不住地从喉头泄出，他紧紧拥着恋人，只是这样的触碰完全不够，还想索取更多，被占有更多。

口中被伸入两根手指，他像性瘾者一般饥渴地吮吸着，将之沾满自己的唾液。叶的动作愈发放肆，把臀瓣恣意揉捏成各种形状，在雪白肌肤上烙下鲜红的指印，还时不时探进上衣揪起乳尖狠狠搔刮，激得葛葉呜呜地在他身上不停磨蹭。嘴里的手指搅得他忍不住想起刚刚为叶口交的淫秽景象，羞耻得想逃都逃不开，直到那两根灵蛇似的玩意随着他的呻吟抽出，滑向后方，陷入臀缝之间，轻轻揉按那处隐秘的穴口。

麻痒的电流直窜而上，葛葉的身子一下子软下来，只有腰肢反弓起，献祭般地等待侵入。

后穴的软肉条件反射似地些微收缩，一根手指不容拒绝地挤了进来，顶开层层褶皱往深处探。一瞬间异样的欢愉充斥全身，内壁被细长手指摩擦过的触感挑起了更深重的情欲，像饥渴的小嘴一般紧咬着想要更深。已经习惯于情事的葛葉难耐地扭动身躯，既想叶的动作加快一些又羞于启齿，只能努力放松后面以期恋人能够觉察，果不其然听见了一声低笑。

“色欲的葛葉。”

咬着喉结这么说着，怀中人打了个激灵又瘫下去，第二根指头缓缓撑开紧致的穴口插进去，叶屏着呼吸为他扩张。即使已经做了很多次，每次一开始葛葉那里都紧得不像话，一边哭着喊疼一边又抱着人不撒手，让他既揪心又忍不住侵犯得更深，这次怕是也一样。

正因如此才更要忍耐，叶小心翼翼地旋转手指，顶开绞紧的内壁，将每一处褶皱都抚弄得湿软，时不时按压那处记忆中的凸起，激得葛葉像被捞上岸的鱼一般在怀中挣扎，被他紧紧拥住然后继续绵长的刺激。模仿性交的抽动愈发顺畅，穴口的软肉也被指根撑开，当叶想要加进第三根的时候，手腕却被吸血鬼轻轻捉住。

“已经……可以了……”葛葉发出细若蚊吟的声音，将头死死埋在叶的肩窝里不敢看人，“够了……进来……”

叶心里一紧，“……会疼。”

“没关系……叶……进来……”葛葉快要被体内的燥热情潮逼得受不了了，破碎的话语里带着哭腔。

扁下来的犬耳被叶揉了揉，后穴的手指缓缓抽出，软着的腰也被扶了起来。

叶轻拉起银链让葛葉面对他，翅膀互相摩擦发出沙沙的响动。他从未想过这只吸血鬼的脸可以这么红，如同雪中飘落一抹如血的残阳。

他在残阳上落下一吻。

然后手腕一翻，叶反捉住葛葉的手向下探去，引导他握住自己那根重新挺立的性器，轻声低语，“坐上来。”

葛葉抿着唇没有说话，感觉整个意识都被羞耻感填满了，掌中跳动着灼人的热度，握着这东西抵住自己后面的触感更是淫秽得不愿想象。体内手指撤出后的空虚感蔓延开来，他难耐地蹭了蹭，臀缝被叶的前端泌出的液体濡得更湿，微微张阖的穴口软肉被茎身摩擦过，引发些微的麻痒感。

手攀住叶的肩，腰也被作为回应似地扶紧，连翅膀都传来被叶的蝠翼托起的力道，葛葉咬紧牙关，扶着那根东西开始慢慢地往下坐。

“唔……呜……”

后穴被勃发的前端一点点撑开，仅一开始就传来剧痛，未被充分扩张的内壁像是撕裂了一样。这份火辣的痛楚混合着甜蜜的快意沁入骨髓，反而逼出了葛葉的狠劲，强忍着试图继续容纳炽热硬挺的性器，偏偏穴肉不受控制地死死咬着插入的前端，执拗地箍住冠状沟让他进退不能。他本想着忍一忍就能继续，大腿却先渐渐发颤，细密的汗珠沾湿银发，泪水模糊了潮红脸颊，已是一副凌乱又无助的模样。

叶叹了口气，拿这只任性的吸血鬼没办法，只能紧紧拥住肩背不让他跌坐下去，一只手抚上葛葉那因疼痛而萎靡的性器，尽力温柔地搓弄起来。紧夹着自己的后面随着他的抚慰应激地一下下收缩，绞得他差点忍不住往里顶，又被绝不想让恋人受伤的想法全然盖过。他耐心地爱抚前端帮助葛葉放松，直到掌中的可怜玩意颤巍巍地挺立，泌出晶莹的前液。

“还痛吗，葛葉？”

“哈啊……一点……也不……呜……！”

不服输地说出倔强话语的葛葉，腰被狠掐了一下，腿一软又吞进去一截。紧致的内壁被狠狠摩擦，褶皱被强行撑开，过度的痛楚与欢愉刺激得他脑仁生疼，连完整的词句都说不出来，只能像认怂的幼犬似地缩进叶的怀里，死命攀着恋人的脖颈不敢继续往下坐。虚软的手扶着身后那个侵犯自己的火热器物，发抖的指尖触及外露的大半截茎身也不敢动作，更糟的是自己那条尾巴此时不听使唤地耷拉下来，雪白绒毛被结合处的淫靡液体沾湿成一绺绺，混在指间越缠越乱。

叶的手沿着弓起的后腰滑了下去，想要按摩臀瓣帮助葛葉容纳自己，听到像小动物一样带着鼻音的呜咽后才发现那处的混乱景象，下身传来些微的被毛发搔刮的酥痒触感，挠得人心底发痒。他恶劣地一把抓住葛葉的大尾巴，指腹摩挲敏感的尾根，刺激得怀里人几乎炸毛，肌肉条件反射似地收缩，后穴再次绞紧欲望的同时尾巴一甩，总算使得缠结的绒毛脱离指尖，偏在一旁，湿漉漉地贴在臀上。

他被夹得实在受不了，掐了掐葛葉的尾根，“现在呢，还很疼吗？”

“都说了……不疼……唔嗯……！”

脆弱的尾巴被不住刺激，环住自己肩背的手也转而按住了腰，身体失去支撑的葛葉被迫一分一毫地往下吞吃叶的性器。体内深处仿佛有什么桎梏被狠狠劈开，从中涌出汹涌澎湃的炽烈情潮，让他连剧痛都如饥似渴地接纳，因自己摸着那根东西而更清晰地感觉到作为恋人的叶正在一点点地占有他，近乎狂喜的快意充斥着全身，几乎要将他拖入欲望的深渊，又被叶的温柔抚触拉回，继续承受毫不留情的深入。

直到臀部触及潮热的肌肤，指尖也摸到了底下的囊袋，葛葉才意识到这场折磨已然结束。他跌坐在叶的胯上大口喘息，羞耻地感受到那根灼热硬挺的欲望完全被自己吞纳，结合得比以往任何一次都要深，被强行扩张开的穴口还一抽一抽地绞着根部，活物似地往里吮吸。

“骗人……”叶一边低喘地说着，腰狠狠顶了一下，“葛葉明明就很痛。”

剧烈的痛感直接在脑内炸起，激得葛葉终于忍不住哭叫出声， “呜……知道就……不要说出来……啊……”

心底清楚恋人能承受的限度在哪，叶不由分说地开始缓缓抽送。性器碾过狭窄的甬道，细致地把每一处紧绞上来的软肉都狠狠顶开，顶得葛葉连呻吟都发不出，浑身抖得不成样，蝠翼挣扎似地不停拍打叶笼罩着他的翼膜，发出哗啦啦的响声。他的腰被掐住，后穴被迫接纳每一次抽插，火辣的痛感在刺激下渐渐麻木，酥麻的快感一丝丝地从被摩擦的内壁传来，在意识里汇聚成细小的川流，浸润被情欲烧灼得干渴的身躯。

比起纾解欲望，叶的缓慢律动更像是故意逼他的身体适应仓促的结合，这个念头令葛葉不由得想要索吻，上身贴近时却被叶先一步咬住白皙脖颈，将未被项圈缚住的部分吮吻出一个又一个红痕。他颤栗地仰起脖子任由恋人肆虐，感到后穴越来越湿软，承受的抽送愈发顺畅，自己的前端也随着挺动一下下地摩擦叶的小腹，滑出的前列腺液流下一滩淫靡的水渍。快感逐渐盖过痛楚，赤裸双腿不由自主地夹紧，连腰肢都仿佛取回知觉般想要在叶的掌控中扭动。

察觉到怀里人终于放松了下来，叶猛地一记狠顶，将自己埋在最深处不动。软肉咬着整个茎身往里吸，紧含到根部的穴口也在不住地收缩，但就是得不到他的回应。

被填满的后穴酸涨发痒，葛葉不由得睁开猩红的眸子，眼中迷濛一片。

“叶……为什么……唔……”

染着浓稠情欲的嗓音连自己都听不过去，过于羞耻的渴求堵在喉头。

叶饶有兴致地抚着那对重新抖擞精神的犬耳，“嗯？”

“为什么……不继续……”

“因为……”叶咬着他的侧颈，用带着颤的气音低语，“想要葛葉自己动呢。”

这个家伙！

羞耻感冲破脑门，已经晕乎乎的意识不愿再去想象自己的模样，葛葉咬着唇不说话，手撑住叶的肩，缓缓抬起身子，感受到体内那根火热的东西一寸一寸地抽出，带着黏腻的液体。腰抬到某一处时被顶端骤然碾过前列腺，酥麻的电流直劈而上，激得他腿一软又跌坐回去，被性器一下子顶到前所未有的深处。

“呜啊……！”

急遽的快感一瞬间冲破喉头，化作根本无可抑制的呻吟，体内像是被完全开发了一般，滚烫的性器将甬道的温度同化，每一处褶皱都被抚平，无比清晰地贴合那根粗长的形状。葛葉想着都做到这一步了再怎么样都没关系，反正一切都只有叶能看到，就彻底豁了出去，双腿紧夹着叶的胯部，上身挺直着开始上下耸动。

由自己主导的律动所带来的快感比以往任何一次都要诡异又深刻。坐下去的时候能感到勃发的器物撑开湿软的穴口，对准想要的方向摩擦过内壁，纾解体内那种难耐的麻痒感。抬起来时仿佛整个人都被深深没入的性器牵拉着，不知餍足的内壁紧绞着不让脱离，还没来得及体会更细致的欢愉就被自己青涩的动作卷入下一次吞纳中。

“哈……哈啊……叶……唔……”

葛葉一边挺动着身躯一边胡乱叫着恋人的名字，不得要领的起伏渐觉不够，每次被简单抽插所带来的滋润快意在愈发炽烈的欲火面前简直杯水车薪，想要更多的话语却无论如何也说不出口，只能一次又一次逼自己往下坐，感受那根硬挺的东西直戳后穴，凶狠地全根没入。湿黏的臀部不停地拍打在胯上发出淫靡的水声，即使如此都还想要更激烈的侵犯，而连自己敏感点都不知道的他只能试着让性器变着角度碾压空虚发痒的内壁。

意识在满足与饥渴的狭缝间游荡，身体如同熔炉般吞吃着欲望的热铁，他渐渐地受不住自己体重带来的冲击，每一次含入都是跌坐，体内仿佛被顶到了不可思议的深度，连五脏六腑都挤在一起。

“唔嗯……唔……啊……叶……呜……！”

难受的呻吟和呜咽不住地从被自己咬得红肿的唇中泄出，被叶的吻尽数堵住，恋人的手环着他的腰背，将冷白瓷般的肌肤揉捏得泛出鲜活的血色，漆黑的双翅收拢在叶的翼展里，如同耳鬓厮磨般互相刮擦。结合处已经湿软不堪，从深埋体内的性器和自己那根的前端流出的淫液在身下汇成一滩，在每次吞纳中带入后穴又抽出，甚至飞溅到不停甩动的尾巴上，将本就濡湿的绒毛沾得更是黏漉一片。

葛葉第一次发觉自己对叶的渴求竟已到了如此地步，漫长寿命的前百年仿佛都只是乏善可陈的灰烬，而有叶在的倏忽记忆明艳得如同细雨霓虹和璀璨烈阳。紧接着连接过去与未来的时线双向延长，在更久远的虚无之中传来几无可闻的呼唤，声音缈如云烟，漫入心底时就会产生宛如一场盛大演出落幕的悲伤；而今夜，今夜似乎发生了什么深及灵魂的异变，在每一次结合中将彼此的事象相互投影，神明的织机抽出缠结的丝线，似有并蒂的荆棘中绽出艳丽的曼珠沙华。

“Sashya……”

又是一声缠绵悱恻的呼唤，从叶的温软嗓音中发出来。葛葉根本受不住恋人这么叫他，骑在叶的身上停下动作大口喘息，浑身止不住地颤栗。

“哈啊……叶……你也……动一动……唔嗯……！”

憋了许久的话语甫一出口就得到回应，叶的抽送一开始就迅猛得不似往常，柔嫩的内壁被性器激烈地摩擦，软肉像饿坏了的鱼一般紧咬住，穴口也死命吮吸着自下而上侵犯自己的欲望。前列腺隔着一层薄薄的肉膜被精准地碾过，翻涌着的酸胀酥麻激得葛葉哭叫出声，先前未能满足的饥渴此时全部土崩瓦解，敏感的甬道被完全攻陷，滔天的欲浪呼啸着席卷全身，盈满了混乱的意识。

出于对葛葉的珍惜也好，想要看他主动也好，叶自己都不知道自己怎么能忍这么久，异变后的身体充满活力，燥热的欲望终于得以尽数释放。他在葛葉的雪白肩颈上吮咬出一个个紫红的莓痕，乳尖也揪得充血，腰部与新生的巨翼一起撑住发力，将怀中人顶得一上一下地颠簸，明明哭喊着乞求停下却还紧夹着他往里吸。

叶坏心眼地放缓动作，扯紧项圈，顺着抽送的力道把人揉进怀里，咬了咬抖动的毛茸犬耳，“葛葉也不能停下哦……”

“呜……”

即使被顶得头晕目眩也听清了叶的话语，葛葉失神地晃着脑袋，鼻腔里呜咽一声，还是努力撑起虚软的身子，迎合起叶的挺动。他的脖子被项圈扯着仰起，汗湿的银发贴在额侧，通红的眼角眯起，半张着的唇中泄出一声声呻吟，听得自己既羞耻又忍不住继续，收缩后面汲取更刺激的欢愉。

与叶的抽送配合着吞吐性器的动作愈发熟练，吸血鬼吟泣着摆动腰肢，让深埋体内的前端抵着自己脆弱的前列腺一遍又一遍地研磨，磨得身前那根无人抚慰的玩意一抖一抖地吐出更多黏腻的液体，感到茎身往后牵拉穴口时也试着抬起身子，又被叶按住腰连同自己的力道一起往下吞纳。炽热硬挺的欲望全根抽出又尽根没入，过于激烈的结合像是在体内开了一道黑洞般要将意识撕扯入深渊，令葛葉本能地呼唤恋人的名字，但连声音都被顶得破碎，索性攀住叶的脖颈，主动将唇舌献上索吻。

“唔嗯……哈……唔……！”

近乎坦诚的渴求激得叶的情欲更加炽烈，他深吻住葛葉，腰胯继续毫不留情的顶弄，将上下两处都攻占得丝毫不剩。染着餍足欲望的喘息吞没在彼此纠缠的唇舌中，仅是这样还嫌不够，翼展辽阔的翅膀抖动着刻意摩擦怀里人的翼膜，将无数细密的神经都蹭得仿佛冒着火星，传来如同意识相连般几无二致的酥麻快感。他舒服得浑身颤栗，却发现葛葉那条湿漉漉的尾巴也倔强地翘起，手伸过去揪住尾根，指尖探进缠结的毛发里抠挖，满意地感到葛葉被他刺激得后面一下下绞紧。

“唔……哈啊……不要……呜……！”

葛葉被顶得要断气一样，连吻都无法继续，头偏过去想要呼吸，又被掰回来强行深吻。卷入一波又一波深重浓稠的欲浪中的他根本无法拒绝，只有腰胯不住地前后摆动，晕乎乎地将叶给予的欢愉尽数接纳。

后穴被狠狠抽插着，前端抵着小腹不断摩擦，蝠翼与尾根都被摩挲与揉搓，自己还在沉醉地与叶接吻，如此纷乱的奇异快感将全身知觉瓜分得一干二净，又在体内融合成极乐的官能。连灵魂都仿佛被叶干上了天，在肉体拍打中持续不断地推升得更高。彼此的涔涔汗液悄无声息地滑落，融进叶散乱的肃穆黑袍里，血液则像人类一般雀跃着沸腾着涌向结合处，从那里传来阵阵舒畅的暖流，将意识托得近乎飘然。

叶的抽送逐渐变得狂乱，是自己已经迎合不了的速度。葛葉瘫在恋人的怀里任由他侵犯，麻痒难耐的内壁被性器剧烈摩擦过，仿佛要起火般传来急遽的电流，令身体不受控制地痉挛起来。自己那根东西被猛力顶得一上一下地晃动，拍打在叶的小腹上，顶端小孔溢出丝丝白浊，想要抚慰自己的手也被叶捉住按在身后，逼他只能用后穴绞紧狠厉挺入的器物，弓起腰试图让敏感的那处凸起承受最后的刺激。

“呜……那里……唔嗯……用力……哈啊……哈……”

想要攀上顶峰的渴求超越了一切羞耻，又被叶即刻满足的插入所带来的滔天快感全然盖过。葛葉意识里只剩下被占有的甜蜜欢愉，全身的燥热都被逼出涌向下腹，被猛烈刺激的前列腺窜出阵阵麻痹般的电流，前端的滑精越出越多，但还不够，身体被反复冲刷过的情欲浪潮催动着一次又一次吞吃勃发的性器，穴肉死命吮吸着已经进无可进的根部，意图汲取最后的快意。

“Sashya……”

直到他被叶这么呼唤了一声，随着体内一记深达灵魂的狠顶，淤积的欢愉终于突破极限，满腔的情潮从云端彻底倾泻而下，葛葉哭叫着到达了高潮，浑身抽搐着趴伏在叶的身上。前端将一股股浓稠的白浊泄在胸腹之间，后穴也剧烈收缩，不受控地绞紧那根仍在狠狠进犯的器物，将过激的快感尽职尽责地传至每一处神经，已是高潮中的敏感身躯完全无法承受的程度。

叶大口喘息着，用手臂和蝠翼一起将怀里挣扎的葛葉死死按住，收紧腰腹猛力冲刺，硬生生地将恋人的高潮延长。抵着自己小腹的前端在射出最后一滴后又汩汩流出晶莹的前列腺液，仿佛打开了某个奇异的开关一般不停地分泌出更多，任凭葛葉怎么哭喊都不停下刺激。

“……不行了……不要了……啊……叶——！！”

“葛葉受不了的话……”叶揪住吸血鬼的银发，让尖牙搭上自己的脖颈，“就咬下去。”

“哈啊……怎么可以……呜——！！”

不再选择温柔的叶强忍着想要释放的冲动继续狠厉的抽送，顶得葛葉连抗拒的力气都渐渐流失，整个身子软在怀里应激地一抽一抽，射精后仍被强行刺激挺立的性器溺在顶端流出的淫液里。小腹上那一滩透明的水渍混着白浊，随着他的动作飞溅得到处都是。

第一次体验奇异的男性潮吹的葛葉觉得身体似乎不属于自己了，除了结合处都失去了知觉，只有酸麻的快感从那里无穷无尽般袭来，并非浸入四肢百骸，而是让全身都融化成泥似的程度。灵魂如同置身于永恒的云端，被呼啸的天风撕扯成无数碎片，然后如细雨般淅淅沥沥地坠落，被叶一次次的顶弄嵌回干渴的肉体里，最终直面浩大的烈阳熔铸为一。

液体像是被榨出来一样从精孔里不停地涌出，流得下身一片滑腻。体内流失的水分令葛葉对鲜血的渴望急遽攀升，很快超过忍耐的限度。

“没事的，葛葉不是要教我吸血吗……”

连敏感的初生兽耳被揉捏都感觉不到，犬齿在一次呜咽中无意地刺破皮肤，溢出的丝丝血腥味终是让吸血鬼的本性盖过了绝不想伤害叶的意识。

后穴又被深插一下，葛葉发狠似地一口咬住眼前的细腻脖颈，将尖牙深深地刺了进去，渐渐合拢的牙齿割破了颈动脉，从中激涌出滚烫的鲜血，淌入喉头时终于使得意识取回一种知觉，那是味蕾尝到的极致甘美。他贪婪地吞咽起叶的血液，醇厚的生命力如同美酒一般不停地涌入体内，无比细致地滋养干渴的身躯，将被情欲燎得荒芜的每一处都浸润复苏。

叶在失血的眩晕感中渐渐把持不住，被吸食的肌肤下传来诡异的酥麻快感，偏偏恢复了些许活力的吸血鬼又在不自觉地用后面绞紧自己。他索性不再忍耐，紧拥住葛葉狠狠戳刺了几下后，将自己插进最深处激注而出。

“哈啊……哈啊……Sashya……”

全心全意都沉醉于吸血的葛葉忽然听到自己尖牙底下传来的颤抖呻吟，叫着此间人世只有一人允许的称呼。意识被如堕冰窖般的莫名悲哀扯回，牙齿触电似地弹开，连体内盈满浊液的黏稠触感都顾不上，只有自己伤害了叶的念头一分一毫地在脑海里膨胀，压迫得他难以呼吸。

叶浑然不觉自己脸色已十分苍白，正紧皱着温和的眉眼，喘息着享受欲望在葛葉体内宣泄的余韵。

这副样子看在葛葉眼中却像是濒死前的虚脱一般，尤其是脖颈上被自己刺破的小洞仍血流如注，沿着锁骨蜿蜒而下的血液简直触目惊心。他慌张地想要催动魔力为叶治愈，然而经历了激烈情事甚至还潮吹了的，仍坐在叶的半软性器上的身体完全不停使唤，更糟的是喝下去的恋人血液仿佛在体内种下了一枚温热的种子，不断润泽身体的同时又似乎在酝酿着新的一轮情潮。

“叶……叶……！”

第一次地，葛葉在清醒的时候带着哭腔叫着叶的名字。

叶被恋人听着就令他心疼的嘶哑嗓音叫得睁开眼，看到盛着满腔担忧的猩红目光，他顺着目光看下去，才发现自己的肩颈浸着血。吸血鬼的天赋让他们在进食的时候能够麻痹祭品，没想到自己在也成为吸血鬼的这一天反而体验到了被吸血的感觉。

“啊啊，没事的，”这么说着，缠着魔力的指尖抚过颈项，叶轻易地治愈了伤口，还笑着向葛葉露出自己的尖牙，“别忘了我也是吸血鬼哦。”

葛葉觉得自己的担心全都落入了棉花里，“混蛋……吸血鬼被吸血也是会死的啊。”

“那是忍不住吸血的葛葉不好吧？”

“唔……还不是你——”

话说到一半扼在喉头。他能说啥，说还不是你把我搞到潮吹才忍不住？这也太……

“比起这个……”叶顶了顶腰，激得葛葉身体一紧，先前射入的白浊沿着还埋在里面的性器从穴口流出几丝，混在各种液体里十分淫靡，“葛葉不难受吗？”

葛葉闷哼了一声不说话，把毛茸茸的脑袋死死埋进叶的怀里。

体内正在积蓄着惊人的热意，像是一动就会涌出来一样，全身每个毛孔似乎都张开来感受这份温润的情热，无比清晰地昭示着自己刚刚饮下了所爱之人的大量血液这一事实。后穴也微微收缩，他羞耻地感到身下湿黏地夹着的那根东西逐渐涨大变硬，重新填满甬道。

“葛葉那里好湿呢……”

“……闭嘴……”葛葉终是屈服于重燃的欲望，连带着几分吸了叶的血的愧疚，腰拧了一下让叶进入得更深，“我还没要够……”

“真可爱。”

“呜啊——！”

不等吸血鬼习惯性反驳的话语出口，叶一把揽住葛葉的肩背，蝠翼也一并圈住，就着结合的姿势翻身将他压在身下。今夜自己也感受到了身为吸血鬼的强大恢复力，倒不如说与葛葉的结合太过甜蜜以至于欲望释放两次都仍嫌不够。

一下子天旋地转地丧失主动权的葛葉无意识地攀住了叶的肩颈，向他投去湿润迷离的目光，那片灼人的血红此时如同冥河岸边绽放的彼岸花丛，让他看一眼就连灵魂都要被摄走。

不，也许早就被摄走了——在第一次结合之前，比他们的初遇更早，甚至在更久远的不属于此世的幻象中，灵魂就已经被夺去。

叶甩了甩脑袋将莫名其妙的想法驱散，集中精神开始攻陷身下这具软得不成样的身躯。

“唔……叶……慢点……唔啊……”

高潮过的敏感身体根本禁不住重新开始的律动，葛葉扭动的腰被叶按住，湿软不堪的红肿穴口被迫吞吃再度火热硬挺的器物。仅是充血内壁被简单地摩擦的快感就强烈得让他忍不住啜泣，葛葉咬着手臂不想发出羞人的呻吟，却被叶轻轻拉开，双手扣在脑袋两侧，十指珍而重之地交握住。然后叶俯下身温柔地吻住他，下身以截然相反的凶狠力道顶得他目眩神迷，急遽的麻痒电流仿佛直接在颅内炸开，刺激已被狠狠侵犯过一次的软肉不知死活地绞紧那根猛干他的东西，汲取着近乎狂喜的欢愉。

但还不够，与恋人的再度结合似乎让那份来自鲜血的情热酝酿得愈发庞大，无论被怎么抽插填满都无法纾解，而且不同于结合的狂乱欲望，这股暖流永远似叶一样和煦温柔，只是磅礴得如同浩大的季风，裹着潮湿的海水和雨雾席卷过身体的每一处，让自己浑身潮热，仿佛要融化成一滩水般涌入叶带给他的情潮里。

“唔……哈啊……叶……”在欲望的颠簸中，葛葉整个人献祭似地向后吊起，不由自主地仰起缚着项圈和银链的白皙脖颈，喉结不住地滚动，“解开……解开这儿……”

叶喘息着将自己埋进最深处研磨，顶得身下人一抽一抽地夹着他，然后他挑开那皮质之上的活扣，一把将项圈扯下。

戴得实在过久了，葛葉的脖颈上被勒出一道触目惊心的红痕，和星星点点的吻痕一起看在叶的眼底，心里泛起将恋人完全占有的满足感。情欲被这副景象激得更加炽烈，他一口咬住血痕下的喉结，吮吻充血的肌肤，如同发情的大猫一般将自己一次次贯入葛葉最脆弱的领地。

脖颈被细密啃咬，后穴被狠狠贯穿，体内的潮热愈发深重，葛葉本能地抬起脖颈贴得更近，“呜……叶也……咬下去……”

“用力……咬下去……吸我的血……”

被如此乞求的叶没有犹豫，学着葛葉之前的做法，将尖牙深深地刺了进去。

葛葉颤栗地献出血液，一瞬间浓稠的情热终于得以宣泄。叶即使在吸食着无比甘畅快美的鲜血也没有停止身下的攻势，反倒抽送得越来越凶狠，先前射入的精液被性器连带着抽出又挤入，让嫣红穴口沾满了白沫，在每次抽插时都会产生噗滋噗滋的淫秽水声，与下身拍打滑腻臀部的响亮声混在一起，简直不堪入耳。

被吸血的奇异酥麻和释出潮热的快意交替冲刷着身体，与结合的甜蜜欢愉交织成让葛葉几欲流泪的极乐。他在奉献的同时也在索取着，赤裸双腿紧夹着叶，脚踝扣在后腰帮助他侵犯自己，连那条雪白尾巴都绕到身前缠了上来，被自己压着的蝠翼也倔强地勾住对方垂下来的翼爪，让漆黑的翼展将彼此笼罩。

一切的一切都仿佛要将这个人永远留在体内一般，满腔的情热彻底爆发，葛葉在失血的晕眩感中直接出了一次精，等到本能地发出濒死般的呜咽，叶稍稍停下来为他治愈时才发现自己再度射出的白浊，情欲还未来得及平复就被叶不由分说地卷入下一场炽烈的结合中。

情潮与爱欲在彼此之间蒸腾，随着每一次抽送涌入对方的身体之中，属于恋人的血液仿佛搅沸了灵魂的汪洋，只有靠一次又一次的深入所带来的极度欢愉才能平息。恍惚间葛葉觉得自己又看到了那片夜幕，空中坠落一千颗流星，一道烈阳刺进眼眸，剧痛宛如灵魂撕裂，然后星轨横移，世界倾覆，在深渊的彼岸伫立着模糊的残像，且呼且唤着一个令他流泪的名字，而他义无反顾地纵身投入虚幻的门扉，如同奔赴命定的重逢。

这一夜他们抵死缠绵。叶仿佛要将灵魂熔铸般将自己插入，而葛葉绞缚的力道如同连骨血都要榨出，他们结合得如此紧密，宛如下一刻世界就要终结，而彼此就是对方的世界。葛葉根本数不清自己被干出了多少次高潮，又被填满了多少次恋人的爱液，只记得自己叫哑的嗓子里发出的哭喊和叶在耳边深沉的喘息，以及最后被榨空的身躯相拥着倒向床铺时，从彼此纠缠的蝠翼间看到的一抹黎明。

5、

葛葉醒来的时候，窗外的夕阳已呈古铜色。

灵魂里似有条丝线牵连着，冥冥中能感到另一端就是把自己圈在怀里的，仍在深眠的叶。魔力也在虚无之中形成回路，在彼此之间循环涌动。

恋人像猫一样的呼吸拂过脸颊，泛着阵阵热意。

这个家伙……睡颜明明这么可爱……

即使羞耻地感觉到被叶折腾了一夜的身子还在发软，他也渐渐意识到昨晚情难自禁的时候发生了什么。

当两名血族在结合中自愿献出彼此的血液之时，至高的契约即刻成立，那是只有与最亲密的伴侣才会定下的，相伴一生一世的刻印。

——寿命共享，意识纠缠，而灵魂……灵魂合二为一。

葛葉突然像触电一样想起最关键的事，他悄悄掰开叶的嘴，反复确认了好几遍，里面确实生着标志性的尖牙，这才松了口气。

毫无疑问，契约已经立下。

他把自己往叶的怀里又缩了缩，心里泛着五味杂陈的思绪：喜悦、慌张、甜蜜、怜惜、委屈、安心……唯独没有后悔。

叶被他蹭醒了，喉头咕噜一声。他正琢磨着怎么跟叶说这事，眼睛对上泄出的灰蓝眸光的瞬间，整个人却被一把抱住。

还抱得死紧，生怕失去最珍贵的宝物似的。

葛葉发出闷闷的声音，“唔……干嘛啦叶……”

“Sashya，我做了一个梦。”

“……噢。”

这个名字和微微发颤的声音让葛葉没有挣扎，乖乖地任由叶抱着，等他继续说。

“一个很长的梦……梦见我真的变成了主日学校的见习神父，救了被猎人追杀的你。我把你藏起来，偷商人的面包和屠户的肉照顾你，就这么藏了一年、两年……第十年的时候，我们比家人还亲，你告诉我可以叫你‘Sashya’，真的是很好听的名字呢……

“但是第二十年，我们还是被发现了，你为了撇清关系故意装作吸我的血，把魔力和一个……一个秘印封进我身体里，我连动都动不了，眼睁睁地看着你笑着被拖向阳光，然后，一切都变得黑暗，就这么结束了。”

“哼，”葛葉轻哼一声，抽出手臂回揽住叶，“叶是游戏玩多了吧，我可不会什么秘印，也不怕阳光。”

“所以……只是梦而已吧？”

“嗯，只是梦。”

End.


End file.
